Krieg and Maya: The relationship
by Slender-Man1
Summary: I OWN NOTHING I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANY IDEAS PM ME AGAIN I OWN NOTHING
1. first chapter horay

The** following story is about Krieg and Maya.**

**I didn't own any character characters and some parts are from YouTube videos I own nothing in the story except for a some parts. THERE IS A REASON WHY ITS RATED M ANY ONE WHO'S NOT 18 SHOULDNT READ I DONT CARE IF YOU DO BUT U SHOULDNT. And I don't do chapters I just write and upload plus I'm new so pls if u don't have something nice to say then don't say it. I may follow up but it depends its a personal thing not you IS M AGAIN 18 OR OLDER CAN READ**

**Krieg and Maya:The Relationship**

Train Station middle of no where

Maya was waiting for a train and inspecting her gun when she looks at her watch."DAMN IT twenty minutes 's late,twenty I'll never get back.". Suddenly the train finally arrived as Maya was checking her guns she turned around only to find a psycho screaming something about poop trains and out of instinct jumped down the stairs and into the sand and opened fire on the psycho.

5 minutes earlier

Krieg was walking down the rail for the train swinging and throwing his buzz Axe into the air when suddenly the train comes RUSHING by Krieg summer salts out of the way of the giant metal Krieg looked up he saw a siren and when she turned around he realized she isn't he most beautiful women he has ever Krieg heard a voice in his head (tell her she is as gorgues as a thousand sunsets, tell her to rescue you and care for you, but what ever you do don't scream the word poop at the top of your lungs)."IM THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!", Krieg screamed. The siren opened fire and Krieg ran for cover at the nearest rock he saw.

Back o Mayas view

Maya released a full clip at the psycho and while she was reloading he popped his head out and screamed,"STRIP THE FLESH!",Maya quickly reloadedn her gun and started shooting again then he popped out again,SALT THE WOUNDS!", Maya the keep shooting then the next thing she heard was,"TURN AROUND PRETTY LADY!",she looked up only to see a buzz Axe coming straight at her but then at the last second it missed and went into a rats skull then out of no where the psycho jumped up onto the rats shoulders and yanked it out.

Normally Maya would just phaselock the psycho and be on with it but then she realized he was HELPING her. Maya watched in awe as the psycho ripped through the rest of the rats while he was screaming about pain and souls when she realized she forgot one and when it jumped to kill the psycho she phaselocked psycho just looked at her and the he looked at the rat and sliced him up.

"I POWDERED MY COKITAIL FOR THE RIBCAGE SLAUGHTER!", he screamed. " Thanks for h-helping me. I'm Maya do you have a name?","KKKKKRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGG!", he screamed as Maya outstretched her arm to shake his hand.

"Krieg, huh, suits you. I'm going to sanctuary do you wanna tag along?", she asked while he grabbed her and and shaked her hand." I WILL FOLLOW THE PRETTY LADY TO THE NINE GATES OF HELL AND BACK!"Krieg screamed," I'll take that as a yes."she exclaimed.

Maya started walking into the train when Krieg suddenly stopped. "Well are you riding on the inside or the outside?", Krieg walked in and screamed " NEVER GOING INTO METAL BOX NEVER LET THEM GET ME AGAIN!",(Great we are claustrophobic.), "Its OK Krieg", Maya said while grabbing his hand," just keep your eyes on me.". She grabbed his hand pulled him in his eye focusing firmly on her. (Those eyes are perfect)said little man."KILL THE LITTLE MAN!",Krieg screamed when he pounched his head.

Krieg view

Krieg was staring at her intensely as they approached a VIP both Maya walked in so Krieg followed. (I guess sirens do get special treatment.) Little man said as Krieg sat down and looked around 4 others than him and Maya. One girl probably 18 or 19 walked up." Hi I'm gaige , who are you guys?"," I'm Maya and this is Krieg.". Gaige got a worried look on her face when Maya spoke up,"Yes he's a psycho but he can control his actions just not his words.","MEAT PUPPETS!", Krieg screamed when Maya finished.

"Oooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy?", she said confused.

Mayas view

Maya watched as Gaige walked back to her seat she decided to go socialize with the others. " Krieg I'm going to talk to the others OK?", she asked. "mingle yes mingle ask I watch you from afar pretty lady." Krieg said in a soft tone of voice.

Maya approached a small built hispanic man. "I'm Maya what's your name?", she outstretched her hand to shake his." I'm Salvador senorita its nice to meet you.", " Then pleasure is mine.", she exclaimed while walking to a man obviously military." Im Axton nice to meet you", he said before she could speak, "Maya its nice to meet you.", she said while shaking his hand.

Maya approached the next man but before when could speak he waved her off and projected a zero from his mask.

Maya started walking toward her both when Krieg jumped up and ran to the bathroom." Guess I guys gotta go when I guys gotta go." She exclaimed.

The next thing she remembers are the Hyperion boxes turning into instantly reacted with a barage of bullets from her smg. Every one splits up and takes out many loaders and engineers.

Every one meets at a door down the car as Krieg rips through the side of the train car and runs to Maya. Axton kicks open the door and all that Maya sees is a flash of shrapnel and fire.

Krieg awakens only to find Maya unconscious beside him in the snow he picked her up instantly and ran for the smoke he saw in the distance once their he kicks open the door only to find a steward not and a bunch of oil and parts.

Krieg ignores the steward not and runs into the next room where there was a couch by the fire. Krieg layed Maya down and scrounged up some install health vials and injected her arm with the red liquid.

The next thing Maya rembers is being warm and Krieg cuddling her in a strange room with a steward not screaming at them Maya then feels a strange emotion she has never felt before she knows what it is but can't put her finger on it.

Kriegs view

Krieg stared intensely into Mayas eyes lost in their beauty

The voice in Krieg head spoke up (if only she could understand us) suddenly Maya said"Krieg I have an ability to read minds or connect mine with theirs can I connect mine with yours so I can understand you better?", "My bacon is my business but pretty lady may reveal it but if u dig to deep I WILL DIG DEEP INTO YOU!", " okay.", she stated as she put her hand on his hand.

(No siren don't no one can learn his thoughts!) {WHO THE HELL ARE YOU,wait let me guess ur little man}.The voice remained silent.

"KILL THE LITTLE MAN!", Krieg yelled at Mayas thoughts.

{Krieg calm down he only explains what you mean when u rant like a crazy psycho.} Maya said calmly while a little embarrassed.

Krieg just looked at her and and imagined them together.

" Krieg do you ...like...me...?" , Maya asked

"THE PRETTY LADY GIVES ME SPINE TINGLES I LLLIIIKKKKKEEEE IT!", Krieg screamed.(he has no idea what you mean by like he really doesn't even know what love is) little man exclaimed.

" Well then that's something we will have to work on isn't it." Maya exclaimed in her thoughts.

**this is All got looking forward to reviews and if u have any ideas pm me**


	2. Short chapter

*its two months later in the story peeps this is so y'all don't get confused*

*axtons view*

Was sitting in the bar at Sanctuary when I hear a friendly youthful voice.

"Axton how you doing need a tune up on your sentry?" Gaige said in a perky youthful voice.

"No I'm fine thanks tho, hey Moxxi bring me two beers the finest you got." Axton asked as Moxxi was wiping the counter.

"Sure suga but if you need anything else and I mean anything just ask." Moxxi stated while making sure her "meatballs* ** (boobs people I mean boobs)** were sticking out.

" Why the finest, wait you aren't trying to impress me are you?" Gaige asked her cheeks turning red.

"Maybe maybe not you will never know." I said sarcasticly

Gaige just sits there her eyes lost in thought suddenly the next thing I know I see her leaning in for a kiss.

*Mayas view*

I was just getting out of the bathroom from taking a shower when Krieg and brick were in front of my door talking about killing tactics

"The pungent kill stick is the best for a BAPTISM OF BLOOD!" Krieg screams.

"Slab honestly I like punching but what ever you say." Brick states and walks off

"Can you please move I need to get some clothes." , I asked Krieg while tightening the grip on my towel

Krieg just steps out of they "Pretty ladies first.", he said calmly

"Thank you Krieg.", I say while passing through the door.

*Kriegs view*

(Whatever you do don't rip the towel from heher body) little man said his voice full of seriousness

" GET OUT OF MY HEAD!", Krieg screamed furiously hitting his head with the blunt end of his buzz axe.

"Krieg report to Roland he has something to tell you", Mordecais voice stated over Krieg echo

" AWAITING ORDERS MEAT COMMANDER!",Krieg screamed over the echo.

**sorry for the really short chapter I need play the game again to get the juices flowing anyway hope to see the reviews see ya soon I'll update hopefully with a longer chapter sometime soon.**


	3. Another psycho

**This chapter I add my own character guys as in I like make it up so hope you enjoy sorry for the long w****ait also I'm changing my writing style.**

*setting Crimson Raiders command room, Krieg view*

"REPORTING FOR DUTY!", I yell at the top of my lungs upon entering the room.

" Calm down soldier before you give me a migrain. Now you are probably wondering why I called you here the answer is that I need you and anyone willing to go with you to scout an area in the highlands we have Intel someone is attacking our troops and Hyperion , now anyone with the balls to attack Hyperion alone instantly gets my respect but he as you heard killed some of our guys I need you to go and check it out." Roland stated

"Aye aye cap'n", I said

I rush out the door and and ask Maya to join me. We rush to the fast travel station and and she enters overlooks cordnates and the fimailar blue purple wormhole blocks my vision.

Once we arrive in the highlands I digistruct a vehicle and we head for the outpost where the mortar is located.

" Remember this person is armed dangerous and most likely loves to fight but if we can convince who ever it is to join us we will get extra cash alright big guy." , Maya says with a calm but determined voice.

"YES PRETTY LADY!", I scream.

We arrive minutes later to see a woman with a buzz axe murdering loaders, engineers, even the commando's.

" Wow what a woman.", I think to myself hoping Maya isn't reading my mind.

"DAMN YOU HYPERION ILL RIP YOU ALL TO PEICES AND USE YOUR BONES TO BUILD A CASTLE AND THE DEMOLISH IT WITH MY AXE OF HATRED!", she screams furiously.

" I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!", I scream charging with my axe drawn.

As I charge throws her axe towards Maya but luckily she aviods it.

Krieg lights himself on fire using his ravaving retribution ability.

"There is no me, there is no you, just the never ending spit and bile of combat, so I shoot the led, drink the blood, and eat the numbers for I am a monster now and forever!",I rave.

" HEY WE WANT TO HELP DAMNIT!", Maya screams furiously at the woman.

I start hacking and slashing away at loaders as a stray part of shrapnel impales my chest.

"I feel the hurt time for a rampage." , I mutter while transforming into a bad ass psycho.

What happened next was just a sickening amount of gore and robot parts flying.

The next thing I remember is Maya and the woman shaking hands.

**wahwahwah! Anyway thanks for support love to see more reviews (literally there's only 3) pls tell me what you think and any ideas are welcomed**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS MESSAGE

**HEY GUYS IM LOSING FAITH IN MEH READERS LIKE LEAVE COMMENTS PEOPLE IM LOSING FAITH IN MEH STORY. Any way how you like the plot twist tell me in pm or reviews and I am writers blocked thing and like I need ideas so yeah love to hear suggestions pls do tell and I'll work on next chapter as soon as I can and pls let me see some reviews I want to know your thoughts.**


	5. Short but sweet

**HEY GUYS IM LOSING FAITH IN MEH READERS LIKE LEAVE COMMENTS PEOPLE IM LOSING FAITH IN MEH STORY. Any way how you like the plot twist tell me in pm or reviews and I am writers blocked thing and like I need ideas so yeah love to hear suggestions pls do tell and I'll work on next chapter as soon as I can and pls let me see some reviews I want to know your** thoughts.

Ch.4 Krieg view

I awaken to see the strange woman staring at my buzz axe.

"Take a picture it will last longer.", Gaige says to the woman.

"Krieg, glad your awake bud I need to know something and your permission to do it. Will you let me see if I can put a corrisve element on your Axe?", Giage asks nervously.

(Let her it will help against the loaders.) "MAKE MY AXE MELT ALL WHO APPOSE THE FLESH KING OR HIS MAGICAL MEEEEAAAT!", I scream loudly.

"Great I'll get right on it."

Maya walks in as Gaige grabs the axe and walks out of the room.

"Krieg your awake, good, we need to talk about our new teammate.", Maya states in a consirned voice.

"BLITZ STABS ALL!", she screams.

(Wow so her name is Blitz.) Little man states.

" Yes Blitz...", Maya says staring at Blitz intensely.

"Hey Maya when did you get in here?", Blitz states.

"Hey April", Maya states while mouthing split personalities towards Krieg.

" MANY MINDS MEANS MORE MEAT MARAUDERS! ", I yell.

" Come on Krieg we need to go to my new safehouse in the Highlands.", Maya states.

"FOLLOW THE PRETTY LADY!", I scream a little to loudly.

**So yeah new character she's crazy and yeah any way I try to get as much as I can in my chapters sorry for the short one but yeah writers block sucks pls leave a comment and also if u guys like this pairing you can check out transcendent viewers I think is the name umm his pandoran nights story is continued of monstrous occurrences I think idk I haven't looked in forever but yeah again leave a comment and I'll nget to work on a new chapter soon thanks.**


	6. I NEEDS SOME HELP FOR MEH BACON

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait and i noticed and got PMS about the blitz character don't worry she won't be important to the story but I'm leaving something up to the FANS of meh story anyway I can't decide whether to kill blitz off or just make her dissapear pm and comment what you want and I'll count up votes hopefully I'll have a new chapter soon I hope y'all aren't mad for the long time offline all I will say is HIGHSCHOOL SUCKS. anyway tell me what you want and I'll try my best...also umm because school keeps me busy it will be a while before I upload a chapter but I will make it long if I can I have a small case of writers block so again pm and comment me some hate or love and ideas seeya **


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY GUYS IM FUCKING BACK**

Krieg followed Maya on foot till they reached the dust there they disided to get a vehicle.

"What type should we use runner or technical", Maya asked.

"Hop into the truck truck of SPINING BLADES OF BLOODY MURDER!", I state strongly.

Maya summons the the technical and theh both get in riding for the highlands but little did they know that they were being followed.


End file.
